Good Night
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: —Un bebé es mucho más problemático que un hollow — pensó Kurosaki. Ichigo entenderá que es mucho más que un fruto de su amor con Orihime. Y en esa noche, sabrá lo que es el sacrificio de ser padre.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

• _**Good Night **_•

* * *

Vaya, que día.

Estaba tan cansado y hambriento, y en esas terribles condiciones, debía de conducir hasta su hogar. Faltaban todavía como mínimo cinco cuadras, pero no quería aumentar demasiado la velocidad del automóvil, no deseaba tener un accidente si llegaba a quedarse dormido en el volante.

Y sobre todo, por ningún motivo dejaría abandonado a su maravilloso _tesoro_.

¿Orihime estaría preocupada? Ya era bastante tarde y en esos momentos, tenia más que suficientes problemas como para lidiar con otro. Lo bueno, era que la calle estaba sola y no habría ningún obstáculo como para seguirse retrasando.

Finalmente, pudo llegar a la calle donde estaba su enorme casa; la cual podía observar perfectamente debido a sus pálidos y claros colores que contrastaban con la oscuridad que embargaba el ambiente. Las luces del piso inferior estaban encendidas. Ella aún seguía despierta.

Mientras salía del auto, se quitaba la acalorante bata de médico y sacaba las llaves de la puerta. Abrió con rapidez la castaña portezuela y entró a su hogar. Un olor delicioso se coló a sus fosas nasales y le abrumó los pulmones en un cálido abrazo, _debía _seguir caminando. Inoue estaba cocinando y… Preparando biberones.

—Huele a Ichigo… ¿Ya habrá llegado? —dijo la joven cocinera —. Mmm, creo que ya empiezo a extrañarlo.

Sorprendente. ¿Cómo era capaz ella de reconocer su aroma , a pesar de que el ambiente estaba _perfumado _a comida?

—Orihime, ya estoy aquí —interrumpió las cavilaciones de Inoue, pasando por el comedor hasta llegar a la estufa donde se encontraba exactamente su esposa —. ¡Oh, que bien! ¿Qué has hecho de cenar? — preguntó emocionado.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó contenta, deslizándose rápidamente para abrazarlo —. Mmm, la verdad… Sólo hice un platillo que escogí al azar del libro de cocina que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños.

¿Al azar…? De acuerdo, eso no le parecía muy normal, pero por el momento, la comida parecía deliciosa y aptamente comestible. Orihime sirvió lo que tenía forma de… ¡Yakisoba! Esos maravillosos tallarines fritos acompañados de un poco de carne de res y esa salsa tan especial. ¡Gracias Dios! Aliviado, llevó los platos con el alimento a la mesa, mientras la joven le seguía con una jarra de agua y vasos de cristal.

Cenaron con una conversación amena, relatándose mutuamente sus sucesos agradables y molestos del día. Incluso, algunas carcajadas breves estuvieron presentes por las ocurrencias de Inoue. Ésta se retiró de la mesa, levantando algunos platos para lavarlos después. Kurosaki hizo algo parecido, pero cargando con el resto de los artefactos de cocina que aún seguían en el comedor.

Bien, ya estaba lleno y lo único que necesitaba era un buen baño y luego… ¡A la _merecidísima_ cama! Con velocidad innata, se lavó de pies a cabeza en menos de quince minutos. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, llegando de la misma manera a la habitación que compartía con la chica de cabellos naranjas.

—Ichigo, ¡buenas noches! —se despidió Inoue de él, regalándole un beso en los labios.

—Duerme bien, Orihime —contestó correspondiendo el cariño.

Al fin podría descansar con tranquilidad y feliz por ello, sujetó la cintura de su esposa en un abrazo reconfortante.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo… — susurró medio adormilado Kurosaki al escuchar un sollozo en medio del profundo silencio de la noche. Apenas eran las tres y media de la madrugada y el pequeño estaba llorando como si estuviese sufriendo de verdad.

—Es la hora de comer de Kyo, ¿dónde…? —contestó Inoue, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del joven para levantarse de la cama.

—Espera, Orihime… Yo voy. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dijo decidido y al momento se desperezaba, tallándose los ojos.

—Ichigo… Pero tienes mañana que trabajar y además… —comentó preocupada.

—No te preocupes, mañana sabré que hacer.

—… De acuerdo. Tienes que darle el biberón cuando su temperatura sea tibia, para saberlo, debes de poner unas cuantas gotas de leche en tu muñeca. El biberón está en el refrigerador, es necesario que calientes la leche en la estufa. Después, darle pequeños golpecitos en su espalda hasta que lo escuches eructar y debes estar _**realmente**_ seguro de ello. Si su pañal está sucio, cámbialo, sino será imposible hacerlo dormir. Los instrumentos para ello están en su pañalera amarilla —aconsejó la chica mientras seguía pensando en los pasos para cuidar correctamente al bebé.

Ichigo no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso era necesario tanto para calmar a un niño de pecho? Hasta le parecía mucho más complicado que acabar con un _Hollow_.

—¡Ah, cierto! Luego del pañal, es necesario que lo arrulles para que finalmente pueda descansar. La mejor manera para ello, es dar vueltas mientras caminas por la habitación. El niño se dormirá más fácilmente. ¡Y date prisa, que a este paso, Kyo se morirá de hambre! — terminó de _ilustrarlo_ Inoue para después animarlo a cuidar a su hijo.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! Que no es tan difícil como parece —se dijo a sí mismo, intentando alentarse con poco éxito.

La noche acababa de comenzar.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

¡Otro IchiHime FF! Me ha gustado el tema de "Kurosaki's Family", así que he continuado con un FF con una temática parecida al "Dad's Sweater" que acabo de hacer. Lo sé, muy corto, pero el próximo cap estará **mucho** más largo. Definitivamente, Ichigo no sabe lo que es lidiar con bebés así de chicos. (xD)

Dedicado a **Sean-Raizou.**

_**¡Por un mundo con más IchiHime!**_

_See you Around…~_


End file.
